List of cruelty to animal incidents in Canada
List of cruelty to animal incidents in Canada: 2013 Stepha Franklin Stepha Franklin (b 1987) born in Haiti and residing in Cornwall, Ontario was convicted on July 19, 2013, for causing unnecessary pain and suffering to a dog and sentenced to four months in jail.Ottawa Citizen: Man found guilty of punching dog in Ottawa parking lot On February 26, 2013, Franklin was seen punching his girlfriends dog, named Mercedes, in a car in Ottawa.Man who beat dog gets four months in jail Mercedez is a Boxer-German Shepherd mix.Ottawa Sun: Ontario man sent to slammer for beating up dog Colton Hal Clements Colton Hal Clements and two teenagers, aged 15 and 17, who can't be named under the Youth Criminal Justice Act were convicted of animal cruelty in the Provincial Court of Prince Edward Island. Clements was sentenced to probation for two years and was fined $1,500 and the two teenagers each received 200 hours of community service and were fined $1,000. The three teenagers had bludgeoned sixty-five seals at Beach Point near Murray Harbour, Prince Edward Island. They used a club, ice hockey stick and clam hack, to bludgeon the seals, which died painfully and slowly.3 P.E.I. teens in seal killings get probation, fines Robert Habermehl Robert Habermehl was found guilty of animal cruelty to his pet cat. The attack left the cats' intestines hanging outside of its body. Officials had to euthanize the cat. Habermehl is still awaiting sentencing.CTV: Calgary courthouse drama surrounds man convicted of animal cruelty Guylene Roy Guylene Roy of Barrhaven was charged on May 29, 2013, under the Province of Ontario animal cruelty law with permitting distress to an animal and failure to maintain standards of care, and faces a maximum fine of $1,000 and/or 30 days in jail.CTV: Ottawa owner of 11 kilogram cat faces neglect charges Roy's cat named Napoleon was in severe pain when brought to the Ottawa Humane Society his fur was so matted with feces and his skin was so severely irritated with open sores, they decided to euthanize him.Ottawa Citizen: Barrhaven woman charged for neglecting morbidly obese cat Brian Whitlock Brian Whitlock (b. 1987) plead guilty to animal cruelty on April 9, 2013, at the Provincial Court of British Columbia.CBC: Owner of dog 'Captain' pleads guilty to animal cruelty Whitlock admitted in Court that he beat his two-year old German Shepherd, named "Captain" with a baseball bat and placed it in a dumpster after believing it was dead, in Kitsilano, Vancouver, British Columbia. He has stated he thought his dog ate something he shouldn't have while he was walking him, and that his dog was acting differently.Captain's owner Brian Whitlock tried to kill dog with baseball bat Captain was found in a dumpster wrapped in a blood soaked blanket, emamiciated, stabbed, cut, poisonedOwner of German Shepherd left to die in a Vancouver Dumpster sits quietly as gruesome details recited in court and beaten. Captain died a short time later from the injuries inflicted by Whitlock, despite the British Columbia Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (SPCA's) attempts to save his life. Two psychiatric assessments for Whitlock were provided to the Court with different results. One assessment concluded that Whitlock had no indication of a mental disorder, while the second assessment concluded Whitlock had paranoid schizophrenia. The BC SPCA position is that Whitlock should never be allowed to own a pet again. Two groups of the animal rights movement held a rally against Whitlock. More than 130,000 people have signed a petition requesting the Crown attorney to increase the sentencing of animal abusers. Whitlock was sentenced to sixty-days in jail. Whitlock has other unrelated legal problems and is currently facing charges for assault. Jordan Dale Lucas Jordan Dale Lucas (b. 1984) plead guilty to one-count of animal cruelty and two-counts of causing unnecessary pain and suffering to an animal on May 29, 2013, at the Provincial Court of British Columbia.CBC: Tortured cat videos earn B.C. man 17-month sentenceCTV: Man gets jail time for ‘horrific’ kitten tortureThe Province: Vancouver man who tortured kittens in cellphone videos gets 17 months jail Lucas was sentenced to seventeen-months in prison and two-years of probation. Lucas made a fifty-minute video of himself in the act of torture of a kitten. Lucas used burn, choke, punch, slap, strangle, asphyxiate to harm the kitten. In addition, he wrapped a cord around the kitten's neck and swung it against furniture to inflict pain. Thirty-six more videos were found of Lucas showing a total of five cats and one mouse being killed over a two-month period. The BC SPCA is appreciated the seventeen-month jail sentence, which was one of the strictest given for animal cruelty in the history of British Columbia. However, the BC SPCA believes a lifetime ban on possessing animals should have been imposed. References Category:Animal cruelty incidents Category:Canada-related lists Category:Crime in Canada